


and then begin to breathe in (from the passenger seat)

by allegrolines



Category: Infinite (Band)
Genre: Car Sex, Established Relationship, M/M, Nam Woohyun's Bentley
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-22
Updated: 2016-01-22
Packaged: 2018-05-15 12:33:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5785465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allegrolines/pseuds/allegrolines
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Woohyun can’t help being a little startled by Howon’s sudden reaction—he had been so caught up in how good Howon looked in his three piece suit he hadn't even stopped to consider the distraction had been mutual.</p>
            </blockquote>





	and then begin to breathe in (from the passenger seat)

Woohyun stops the car after half an hour of driving, carefully steering it away from the main road. Dusk is just starting to settle in when he turns down the engine in a clearing hidden behind a cluster of trees. As soon as the headlights turn off Howon moves, leaning over the gear shift and getting into Woohyun’s space, pressing their mouths together. He tugs Woohyun’s upper lip between his teeth, slides his hands down the lapels of Woohyun’s suit, unbuttoning the jacket and vest as he goes. Woohyun inhales sharply, tipping his head against the seat. He kisses Howon back, parting his lips for Howon’s tongue to lick against his. 

Woohyun can’t help being a little startled by Howon’s sudden reaction—he had been so caught up in how good Howon looked in his three piece suit he hadn't even stopped to consider the distraction had been mutual. He can still feel the ghost of Howon’s touch on his wrist, over the place where Howon had run his fingers earlier. 

This is completely different from those fleeting touches, though. Howon doesn’t hesitate when he puts his hands underneath Woohyun’s jacket and grabs him firmly by the waist, making Woohyun’s crisp button-down shirt crumple under his fingers. He untucks it from Woohyun’s pants with a few jerky pulls, runs his hands over the bare skin of his sides. Woohyun shivers against him, sucks on Howon’s tongue and tries to pull him closer. Howon ends up with a knee pressed between their seats, kissing him deep and fast and hard, biting Woohyun’s lips until Woohyun’s whining into his mouth.

“Take this off, fuck,” Howon says, pulling back from their kiss and tugging at Woohyun’s belt buckle. He keeps their foreheads pressed together and his mouth grazes against Woohyun’s when he speaks, low and rough. Woohyun arches up into Howon’s body when he finally manages to undo his belt and the button of his pants.

Woohyun pushes him back with a hand on his shoulder, until there’s just enough space for him to strip off his own jacket and vest. His shirt is the next to go, and he’s too lust-drunk to even care that he’s making a mess of his clothes, too focused on getting naked and doing it _fast_. One of his shoes rolls under the seat, and his underwear ends up tangled up with his pants. It doesn’t matter, though, not when Howon’s also naked, reaching out for him and pulling him close again, his hands a shock of heat on Woohyun’s skin. Woohyun kisses him, open mouthed and deep.

“Backseat?” he suggests after a moment. He’s already hard, and his voice sounds hoarse to his own ears.

“Yeah, let’s do that,” Howon replies, leaning in for another kiss, and then one more. “You first,” he adds after they break apart, brushing his lips over Woohyun’s left cheek.

He scrambles to the back, bumping his ankle against the dashboard. The leather is cold against his skin despite the heating and Woohyun shivers, rubs his hands down his arms. Howon follows him after a little, kneeling over Woohyun and cupping his face between his hands. He kisses Woohyun softly on the forehead and down the bridge of his nose, slow and gentle. Woohyun’s breath catches, and his heart seems to stutter in his chest.

“I knew you wanted to fuck in my car,” he says, breaking the silence. He tries to make his voice sound as nonchalant as possible, wanting— _needing_ —to lighten the mood a little. He’s sure it doesn’t fool Howon at all.

“ _Please_ ,” Howon replies wryly, “as if I was the one who keeps lube and condoms in the glove box.” Woohyun could cry from gratitude that Howon goes along with it, but then Howon’s kissing him, still too tender, almost reverent. Woohyun shivers again, and this time it has nothing to do with the cold.

“Turn over,” Howon says against his mouth. “C’mon, Woohyunie, turn over.”

There’s not a lot of space to maneuver, but Woohyun gets on his hands and knees, props himself against the side of the car while Howon kneels behind him. Howon’s hands run down his back and Woohyun arches up into his touch, bites off a moan when Howon cups his ass and squeezes it. His thumbs stroke the sensitive skin at the top of Woohyun’s thighs, the rest of his fingers digging into Woohyun’s flesh. 

Howon parts his asscheeks a moment later, and his thumb is slick with lube when it circles over Woohyun’s hole, maddeningly slow. He doesn’t push it inside, just holds Woohyun open with his other hand and keeps the gentle motions of his finger, spreading the lube around until Woohyun feels wet and sloppy. He can’t help but try to push back against Howon’s hands, desperate for more, but Howon keeps him in place easily, moving in closer and leaning over his back. Woohyun feels Howon’s lips press between his shoulder blades. 

“I’ve been thinking about this since I saw you put on that ridiculous green tie,” Howon whispers, nuzzling at the back of his neck.

“It’s _teal_ , not green,” Woohyun protests, whimpering when Howon pushes his thumb down harder and the tip goes in past his rim.

“Sorry—that ridiculous _teal_ tie,” Howon says. His voice sounds calm, unwavering, but Woohyun can feel Howon’s erection brushing against the back of his thighs, already damp at the tip. “I wanted to take it off and use it to tie up your wrists behind your back,” Howon continues, his teeth sharp along Woohyun’s spine. “Wouldn’t you like that, Woohyunie?”

“Only if you get me a new one afterwards,” Woohyun replies, panting.

Howon smiles against his skin, bites on the small of Woohyun’s back. “I’ll get you as many ties as you want,” he says, and it sounds like a promise. 

He leans away from Woohyun, taking his hands off him. He’s back one moment later though, lining his cock up with Woohyun’s hole and pressing forward slowly. Woohyun’s mouth falls open in a silent moan. The pressure is deliciously intense, and Woohyun bows into it, feels his body open up and take Howon in little by little. Howon’s cock is thick and solid, and it slides into Woohyun in one easy, steady thrust until it can’t get any deeper. He drapes himself all over Woohyun’s back, his mouth hot on Woohyun’s neck and shoulders.

“Oh,” Woohyun sighs. Howon rolls his hips into him, splaying one of his hands over Woohyun’s taut belly, his nails catching on his abs. “This is—” Woohyun tries to say, “I—Howon-ah. Please, _please_ , you—”

“Whatever you need,” Howon says in his ear, nipping at the lobe. “God, you are so hot,” he continues, sucking under the hinge of Woohyun’s jaw and dragging his mouth down his throat. “D’you have any idea how good you feel? How sweet you're for me?”

“Howon, fuck— _move_ ,” he demands. “Come _on_.”

Howon keeps his hand pressed against Woohyun’s stomach, pulling back a little and then pushing forward again, fucking into Woohyun in deep, measured thrusts. There’s something so graceful in the way he moves, strong and controlled. Woohyun feels torn between wanting to beg Howon to fuck him harder and staying like this as long as possible, feeling the pleasure build up and coil around his balls and the base of his spine. His own cock aches, throbbing between his legs and dripping precome down the shaft and onto the upholstery. Woohyun folds his arms under him, searching for better leverage, his elbows catching on the lower edge of the window. 

The heat of Howon’s fingers moves from his abs to his chest, pausing a moment over Woohyun’s breastbone. Howon keeps sliding his hand up Woohyun’s body until he can wrap it around his throat, cradling Woohyun’s Adam’s apple into his palm and tilting Woohyun’s head back so he has more skin to kiss. Woohyun whines, his eyes fluttering shut when Howon uses his thumb to push his chin up, the rhythm of Howon’s thrusts faltering slightly as Woohyun clenches around him. 

“I need to come,” Woohyun pants, desperation blurring his voice. “Can you—?”

“Just a bit more,” Howon replies. “Just. Here.” 

Howon’s fingers shake when he puts them on Woohyun’s lips, hot and slippery, and pushes them into his mouth. Woohyun sucks on them, scrapes the pads with his teeth and runs his tongue over the knuckles. They are soaking wet when Howon pulls them back, glistening with spit, a trail of it falling down to Woohyun’s chin, messy and sloppy. Howon slows down his thrusts. He pulls his cock almost all the way out of Woohyun’s ass and then pushes it right back in with a quick, sharp snap of his hips. Woohyun screams, his knees sliding on the leather of the backseat.

“Almost there,” Howon murmurs along Woohyun’s jawline, so raw and breathless Woohyun can barely hear him over the rush of blood in his ears. Woohyun pushes hard on his hands, backing into Howon just as he’s thrusting forward with a satisfying smack of flesh on flesh. “So impatient, god,” Howon chuckles, and then he’s wrapping his hand around the base of Woohyun’s cock, tight and slick with Woohyun’s own saliva.

Howon doesn’t start jerking him off immediately. Instead, he strokes up the shaft and cups his fingers over the head of Woohyun’s cock, rubbing his palm over the slit and spreading the precome everywhere. Woohyun sobs, out of his mind with pleasure, trying to push back against Howon’s cock and forward into his hand at the same time. His spine arches up, changing the angle of Howon’s thrusts, and Howon chokes off a moan behind him, his hips stuttering into Woohyun’s ass. He bites down on the nape of Woohyun’s neck and Woohyun comes, spilling all over Howon’s fingers.

After a moment Woohyun reaches over his own shoulder, touching the side of Howon’s face softly. He can feel the last twitches of Howon’s cock, still buried all the way into his ass, and the way Howon’s body is starting to relax into a boneless sprawl, hot and heavy over him. Both of them are a mess of sweat and come, and now that he’s got down from the high of sex Woohyun realizes his knees have been rubbed raw against the upholstery.

“This is kinda cramped,” Howon laughs, easing out of him and sitting heavily at the other end of the seat. Woohyun turns around too, wincing a little at the stiffness of his limbs. 

“Totally worth it though, right?” he asks, smiling at Howon. He knows he’ll be sore tomorrow, probably covered in bruises, too. The thought sends a wave of warmth through his body.

“So worth it,” Howon agrees. His voice still sounds lower than usual, and his hair is plastered to one side of his scalp and sticking up in odd angles on the other. “Do you have tissues or something in that magic glove box of yours?” he asks.

“I don’t know, let me check it.” Woohyun leans forward over the back of the front seat, jumping a little when Howon pinches his ass lightly. “There are no tissues, sorry,” he tells Howon after a bit of rummaging. “You can use my underwear, I guess.”

“I’ll get it really messy, though.”

“Howon-ah, we’ve just fucked on the backseat of my car. How much messier can this really get?” Woohyun pulls his boxers free from his pants and throws them to Howon. “I really hope I can find my shoes,” he says. “Driving barefoot _sucks_.”

“I’m not gonna ask how or why you know that,” Howon says mildly. “Also, I think you’ll have to burn these now. Probably.”

Woohyun snorts. “Careful,” he warns Howon, “I’m gonna switch the light on. Also, I said it was fine to use them. And you can always get me a new pair, if you really feel that bad about ruining them.”

There’s a bit of rustling behind him and then one of Howon’s hands curls on his hip, Howon’s other arm wrapping around his waist. Howon presses a kiss on the base of his spine, warm and sweet. “I only said I’d buy you ties, Woohyunie,” he says, nosing at Woohyun’s back. “Boxers are not ties.”

“So that’s how it is,” Woohyun replies, unable to keep himself from smiling. Howon pulls him backwards and Woohyun goes with it, sitting on Howon’s lap with a contented sigh. “We should get dressed,” he says, even though he doesn’t move at all.

“Yeah, we should,” Howon replies.

They are silent for a while, long enough it starts getting a little too cold to be comfortable. Howon’s a furnace at his back, though, and Woohyun relaxes against him, wanting to bask in his warmth for a little longer.

“You’re kinda shaking,” Howon asks suddenly.

“What? No I’m not,” Woohyun says, wiggling his toes. “I’m fine.”

“Stop that,” Howon says. Woohyun can hear the frown in his voice. “You should’ve said you were cold. C’mon, let’s put on something before we catch our deaths,” he adds, patting Woohyun’s thigh lightly.

Woohyun gets up again. “I wasn’t the one who wasn’t letting me go, Howonie,” he says teasingly, despite the fact he really appreciates Howon’s concern. He glances back at Howon and is delighted to see his ears turning bright red.

His shirt is wrinkled beyond recognition—nothing a good dry cleaning can’t solve, Woohyun supposes, but he still winces a bit when he puts it back on. He doesn’t even bother with his vest and his jacket, just makes an attempt to straighten them back a little and lays them carefully on the backseat, as far from the place where he had come as he possibly can. One of his socks is missing in action, but Howon manages to find his left shoe, as well as both his own, under the passenger seat.

“Thank you,” Woohyun says, taking it and leaning in briefly to peck Howon on the lips.

“Look what I have, too,” Howon says when Woohyun pulls back. He’s holding a strip of fabric in his hand, wrapped loosely around his fingers. Woohyun recognizes the bright teal of it and laughs, shaking his head when Howon offers it back to him. Howon raises his eyebrows, his mouth curving into a grin.

“Keep the tie, Howon-ah,” Woohyun tells him, adjusting his headrest and starting the car. “Didn’t you say you had plans for it?”

“I did,” Howon says, his eyes going dark. “And I have.”

“Good,” Woohyun says. He steps on the gas, turning the steering wheel to the right, and flashes a smirk at Howon before staring ahead. “I’m looking forward to them.”

**Author's Note:**

> Title is from Death Cab For Cutie’s “Passenger Seat”
> 
> I was supposed to finish and post a very different Wooya fic (with actual plot!!), but then Kim and I had a meltdown over Nam Woohyun’s car and this happened instead. OH WELL.
> 
> Many thanks to Kim, who read the first draft of this, and also to Kate, who read the finished one. Both of you are amazing human beings <333


End file.
